


Hi honey, I'm home.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Flynn come back after recovering a missing artifact. Eve greets him with a pleasant surprise. Smut not really any plot





	

The back door fired up, Flynn came tumbling in, wearing a white suit with the left sleeve ripped at the shoulder. "sir, you have returned" Jenkins politely greeted him "indeed I have, and I've found missing artefact number.....ah 48, the staff of Zarathustra." He placed it on the table and sat onto his chair, placing his feet crossed legged on the desk. "I shall file it away for you sir." "Thank you Jenkins." Jenkins walked out of the room, "ah hello Eve, Mr Carson has returned." She smiled and walked into the study room where Flynn still sat, now reading a book placed on his lap. "miss me?" She said as she placed her lips against his. His lips parted allowing her eager tongue to slip into his mouth. She straddled his lap letting the book fall to the floor. They broke for air "well this was a nice surprise" she stood then pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the nearest closet and pushing him inside "this is Jenkins's supply closet, if he catches us in here he'll..." She cut him off midsentence and once again continued searching his mouth with her tongue, he moaned against her lips. His hands reached behind her and began to lift her shirt up, she broke the kiss quickly to get her shirt off. She started to help him get his jacket off, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor she continued to work on his shirt buttons. Exposing his bare chest, she place small kisses down his torso untill she reached the faint line of hair by his navel going down into his pants. Undoing his pants buttons, not losing eye contact with him, pulled them down slightly. His cock hard already and a prominent bulge sticking out of his boxers. She kissed her way back up and kissed his jawline going over the sensitive spot that made him weak at the knees. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. She undid her pants, they fell to the floor. His hands roaming over her bare back, gripping her butt in his hands, at that Eve plunged her hand into the waistband of his boxers, she felt his body tense up as her warm hand gripped around his still hardening length. She felt him pulse in her hand, pre-cum already gathering on the tip. She gripped tighter, stroking painfully slowly up and down teasing him. "Eve...Please" he needed more friction between her hand and him. "I'm just getting started, I haven't seen you in weeks, my turn to play" he moaned in frustration as her hand continued its torturous ministrations. He decided to get his own back, he reached down in front of them, finding the wetness in her panties and presses his index finger into her. "ohh Flynn, that's good!" He pushed his finger in and out of her, adding another, going faster then pulling out. He rubbed his fingers against her clit making her shiver in desire. She ,in turn, pumped him harder then slower, changing up the pace. His free hand stopped her "as much as I'm enjoying this, I wanna last so I can fuck you." She nodded in arousal, he pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them. He pushed her down onto a work bench and positioned himself at her entrance, with one thrust he entered her, they both moaned out. He gave her a moment to adjust before thrusting in again. He sped up and changed the angle inside her, making it feel amazingly good, hitting all the right places. "ughh yesss, harder" she moaned out. Her hands grabbed onto his butt holding him as her entered in and out of her. She was coming closer and closer to the edge, "I'm so close! Yes!" He hit her g-spot making her come undone, she went over the edge with a cry. After a couple more thrusts Flynn came with her name on his lips. They both panted, breathlessly and collapsed onto the bench. "wow, id go away more often if I got this when I came back." He smiled, and tried to climb off of her. "you better not leave more" she said seriously "I won't, it was a joke, don't worry, I wont be leaving this for a while" he said referring to them. "we better put our clothes back on before someone finds us, don't want Ezekiel finding out, he wont let it go" he pulled his boxers and pants, doing his shirt buttons up, as Eve redressed herself. He placed a small peck on her lips before they headed out the closet door.


End file.
